sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Evelyn Richinson
Name: Evelyn Richinson Gender: Female Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge Hobbies and Interests: Along with being an excellent student (being in the top ten of her class), Evelyn is also known around the school as "The White Flash", not because she's on track, but because of her ability to evade defensive linemen for up to one hundred yards. She is an excellent wide receiver and is known for not only being the only woman to be a starting wide receiver for a major college (U.F. in case you haven't wondered), but for being the only All American recognized football player in Southridge. Along with that she has been best friends with one known as Paul Smith for the last three years of her life and is (unfortunately for her sex life), just one of the guys. Appearance: Evelyn has a slender, small frame with long graceful fingers and a fair face that makes her look quite a bit younger than she really is. As far as her body goes, she would probably be classified as too skinny, especially because she was genetically robbed of the oversized breasts that most girls her age seem to possess. No, they're moderately-sized... and the rest of her body is moderately curvy as well, due to the toned body she has trained rigorously for. As for her skin, it is neither pale or tan - it seems to have reached a color just in between. But her skin color looks somewhat peculiar with the color hair she has been naturally born with - her hair is an extremely light blonde with tinges of dark blue and gray at the roots. Most people miss that her hair is a shade of blonde - in fact, most people think that she has white hair, but Evelyn takes no offense to it, for it is a very common misconception. Her hair is layered harshly, the shortest strands of hair reaching below her nose and the longest reaching near her armpits. In addition to her light hair, Evelyn also possesses stunningly beautiful blue eyes. The color is vivid and bright, and appears to be gray when it is dark. They are large and piercing, and can anyone feel nervous. Biography: Evelyn Richinson has been around football since her conception, but when looking at her football prowess you’d think that’d it’d come from her father, however this is a very big mistake as her mother grew up with four boys who where obsessed with Southridge football (and eventually all those boys, her uncles, gained contracts with the NFL) and thus has always been a big football fan. For Evelyn football was engrained in her mind at a young age and she spent almost every moment of free time she could playing it with the local boys little league teams when she was younger. Evelyn, dreamt of playing football, but like her mother said women’s leagues are almost constantly reserved for powder puff football games and no matter what that’s what Evelyn wanted to avoid, so thus she started an intense work out schedule it would prepare her for when she would try out for her middle school football team...Evelyn Richards took up track and field. She was brilliant at that in her 7th grade year, finishing the 100 meter dash in 10.7 seconds and doing the mile run in four minutes in thirty two seconds, Evelyn was fast and hard to catch, she was faster then every boy in her class and she knew how to juke people out with a strangely drunken swagger. She gained recognition from the college board of athletics her eighth grade year by not only coming in first in the nation in terms of track and field (and while she did not compete with the boys, she did beat out all their times), but by leading her middle school football team to the play offs. Freshman year came along and the coach almost laughed as the 5’2”, 101lb Evelyn came to the field for try outs...then he saw her run and catch, she could catch the difficult throws, she could evade defenders, and even more shockingly she could take a hit extremely well...she was the only Freshman (the only girl goes without saying) to be put on varsity that year and when it ended with this little girl coming out in full uniform holding up the championship...well her position as starting wide receiver (along with start of the football team) was revealed. Determined to get into a good college, Evelyn focused heavily on her school work and along with football practice she barely got any sleep. She’s very passionate when she dedicates herself to something (she has taken so many AP classes she qualifies has a Junior in college) and thus she is almost OCD about her grades and along with her intense work out schedule... Evelyn wakes up every morning at three in the morning and then proceeds to run seven miles (she can keep up her full speed for about five minutes due to this constant stamina work out) and she then spends the next couple hours doing fifty push ups and about five hundred up downs. When it reaches seven AM she goes to school where she juggles six AP course (along with ten more online AP courses) and gets out of school at two thirty, she however doesn’t get home till eight because she has to deal with football practice from three till seven. Evelyn knows she is at a disadvantage when it comes to sports, but due to the fact that she has worked very hard she has almost eliminated every disadvantage she has. And she also claims that guys can’t catch her because her ass looks fucking huge in the football pants. Advantages: She’s fast enough and strong enough to not only compete with most of the extremely fit boys, but to put them all to shame. She also is very intelligent and very goal oriented, if she sets her heart on something she will complete it no matter what. Disadvantages: She however is always tired and burnt out, her body is going under constant strain and her mind is almost always going through a lot of stress (“If we lose this game I’ll lose my scholarship.” or even more commonly, “I gotta get a five on this exam or the colleges won’t except my credit), she also is very competitive and thus takes to any loss dealt to her extremely badly. Designated Number: Female Student no. 08 The above biography is as written by Bukowski. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Scalpel Conclusions: All work and no play makes G08 a dull target to hit. Of course, maybe she can run away from her opponent, or in the case of her weapon do some odd nurse roleplaying, but all in all I’m betting that G08 is an easy out unless she can somehow convince B01 to serve as her meatshield. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Tripped and fell on knife Collected Weapons: Scalpel (issued weapon, to Dan Wolfe) Allies: Khrysta Lawrence, Gabe McCallum, Ianto Murphy, Viki Valentine, Serenity Halos Enemies: Melina Frost Mid-Game Evaluation: Evelyn's first encounter with the other contestants occurred at the lagoon, where she stumbled upon Melina Frost attacking Khrysta Lawrence and intervened by dropkicking the unsuspecting Melina, allowing Khrysta to get back on her feet. Melina ran away, not liking the odds of the fight anymore, and Khrysta split soon after, leaving Evelyn alone again. She wandered for a while before stumbling into the hospital where Ianto Murphy, Viki Valentine, Serenity Halos, and fellow football player Gabe McCallum were stowed away. Evelyn quickly found a place within the group, until fate conspired against her. When the group headed outside the bury the dead fetus belonging to Heather Tilmitt, Evelyn hung behind briefly in the hospital before snapping out of her reverie and jogging out to the side of the building to meet the group. Unfortunately, just as she approached them, her leg buckled and she tripped, sending the scalpel she'd been wielding into her jugular vein. She bled out in a matter of minutes and died in the arms of Dan Wolfe, who had stumbled into the hospital earlier and had had his wounds treated by Gabe. Post-Game Evaluation: It's always sad when a girl who had so much potential outside of the game and is a brilliant physical specimen of what Survival of the Fittest is all about dies so early on... and due to her own clumsiness, too! Honestly, Miss Richinson. Didn't your mother ever tell you not to run with sharp objects? Memorable Quotes: "I don't know really know what to do McCallum, but we just can't stay in one place...right now I need to most importantly change shirts, if we do run into your lil' girlfriend we don't want her thinking you're seducing lil' ol' me." - Evelyn was a very good-natured person, as demonstrated by the fact that she can so casually joke about the actions Brenden Bedard took against her. Other/Trivia *Evelyn had high hopes of finding her good friend Darnell Butler. Unfortunately, she died before she was able. *Teammate Gabe McCallum harbored a small crush on Evelyn before he became involved with cheerleader Kara Holmes. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Evelyn, in chronological order. Pre-Game: *Good-for-Nothing! *Party Hardy, Rock and Roll V3: *Perception is Everything *Carnage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Evelyn Richinson. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students